


Yuki Almighty

by DragoTime



Category: Bruce Almighty (2003), Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: Almighty, F/M, Forced Orgasm, God - Freeform, Large Breasts, Magic, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Series, Sex, Spontaneous Orgasm, Teen Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragoTime/pseuds/DragoTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a reward for helping to defeat the Zodiarts, Jojima Yuki is granted all of God's divine powers. But how will she use them? Inspired by Bruce Almighty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yuki Almighty

With a yawn, a very tired Jojima Yuki climbed into bed, and cuddled up with her plush satellite, Hayabusa-kun. She was so exhausted because the previous few days had been full of celebrations. They’d defeated the Zodiarts, and Kengo had come back to them, so they’d all been partying. Needless to say, Yuki got to sleep very easily that night.

“Wakey wakey, mademoiselle.” Yuki opened her eyes on hearing a voice. She sat up, and realised she was naked in a completely white void. “Bonjour.” Yuki jumped, and tried to cover her boobs and pussy as she noticed a man sat at a desk, who was dressed in pure white clothes, with a set of strange goggles resting on his head.  
“Now now, mademoiselle,” he said. “No need to cover yourself around me.”  
“Oh…right…” Yuki said, as she realised what he said was true, and so she removed her hands from her groin and chest. “But where am I? And who are you?”  
“Please, take a seat,” the man said, gesturing to the seat on the other side of the desk. Yuki sat down on it. “Now then, to business. To why I’ve summoned you here.”  
“Where is here? And who are you?”

“Let’s see here…” The man said, reading from a file. “Jojima Yuki, age 17. A good girl generally, although rather obsessed with space. Current President of the Kamen Rider Club, which recently helped to defeat the Zodiarts and prevent them from destroying the world.”  
“How do you know all that?”  
“Why Yuki dear, because I’m God.”  
“God?”  
“The Alpha and Omega, the creator of the Heavens and the Earth. That God.”  
“If you’re God, then that means…Oh God, I’m dead! I can’t be dead! Who’s gonna look after Hayabusa-kun!?”

“Non non, mademoiselle, calm down,” God said, and Yuki immediately obey. “You are not dead. I have merely brought you here to speak to you.”  
“Oh…okay…what about?”  
“I’ve been watching you and your club. I was very impressed with you stopping the Zodiarts.”  
“It was Gen-chan and Ryusei-kun really…I just helped.”  
“Nonsense, you are all completely vital to the team.”  
“Well thanks…God.”  
“Mon plaisir. But I was thinking that perhaps I should reward you all for what you did.”  
“Oh you don’t need to do that! We couldn’t just let Gamou destroy everything!”

“Non, you could not, but you should still be rewarded. I like to think I am a generous God. So I’m going to give you two choices for how you want to be rewarded. If you’d like, I will give you and the rest of your club guaranteed entry to Heaven. No matter what sins you commit in this life, you will be allowed straight into Heaven when you die.”  
“You mean we could just kill a bunch of guys and you’d still let us in?”  
“Oui. But I think your other option may appeal to you more. If you’d like, I will give you, Mademoiselle Jojima, a portion of my powers.”  
“Your powers?”  
“You would be almost omnipotent, able to do anything you wanted, for the rest of your life.”  
“ANYTHING?”  
“Anything. Your every desire would come true in an instant.”  
“Then I’ll have that! That’d be so cool!”  
“I thought you would,” God smiled. “Of course, I’m going to have to ban you from telling anyone about your powers. But aside from that, you may do whatever you wish. Goodbye, Mademoiselle.”

Yuki instantly woke up, as the sound of her alarm clock penetrated every fibre of her being. That annoying, horrible noise prevented her from even thinking of the dream she’d just had. She just wished that noise would stop. And then, it did. The instant she wished it, her alarm switched itself off. She thought it was a little weird, but she shrugged it off, and started getting ready for school. As usual, she met up with Gentarou on the way to school.  
“Gen-chan!” Yuki said as they met up. “You sleep well?”  
“You bet I did!” Gentarou said, giving Yuki a fist bump. “I’m all set for a full day of making friends!”  
“I had a weird dream last night. It was…Uh…” Yuki tried to tell Gentarou about the dream, but she couldn’t get the words out, like a mysterious force was preventing her from saying it. “Uh…never mind, actually…”  
“Well, I dreamed that I made 100 new friends and we all went and had a party in Rabbit Hutch! I guess we can’t do that anymore…”  
“No…I guess not…” Rabbit Hutch had been destroyed by the Horoscopes, so now they didn’t have a proper clubhouse. She just wished they could rebuild it. That they could have it back. “But don’t worry Gen-chan, we can just find somewhere else to host the Kamen Rider Club!”

They’d just barely arrived at school, when Yuki’s phone rang, and she answered it.  
“Kengo-kun, what’s up?” She asked.  
“Yuki, you’ll never believe what’s happened!” Kengo shouted down the phone. “Rabbit Hutch has been rebuilt!”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean I was moving the locker out and I realised that the portal still works! Rabbit Hutch is there!”  
“Woah…hang on, Gen-chan and I’ll be right there!”  
“What’s going on?” Gentarou asked.  
“Come on!” Yuki replied, dragging him with her.

The two of them ran as fast as they could to the old classroom where the portal to the Rabbit Hutch was. The locker was there as normal, and Yuki opened the door, revealing the familiar portal.  
“Woah, that shouldn’t be there!” Gentarou exclaimed. “Well, it should, but I mean, it got blown up!”  
“Come on, let’s look inside…” Yuki said. She walked into the locker, with Gentarou not far behind. Before long, they were stood in the familiar main room the Rabbit Hutch.  
“Woah…” Gentarou said. “Rabbit Hutch kitaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!”  
“But how is it here?” Yuki asked.  
“I don’t know,” Kengo said as he walked in. “This place didn’t have any sort of auto-rebuild feature, as far as I know. But everything seems to be how it was. Even the damage to the wall.”  
“This is weird, but I guess this way we can make even more friends!” Gentarou said excitedly. “Isn’t that great!?”  
“Yep, it’s awesome! We can make loads of friends and then Hayabusa-kun will have someone to play with!”  
“You two, if you’re done, I think we have more pressing matters,” Kengo said. “You know, like how our HQ has magically rebuilt itself.”

It was weird, Yuki thought. It was as though her desire for it to be rebuilt had caused it to happen. She shrugged it off though, as she heard the school bell ring, signalling that she needed to hurry to class.

For the most part, Yuki’s day went as any normal school day. At least, that is, until PE. Yuki hated PE. It was just another opportunity for her to highlight her geekiness in her inability to play sports. Today was soccer, and she was planning on her normal routine of trying to avoid the ball as much as possible. She just wished she could play well…  
Yuki got changed, and headed out, expecting yet another horrible lesson. They were put into teams, and started playing, Yuki assuming her normal distance from the ball. Eventually though, she saw it speeding towards her, and she instinctively stopped it with her feet, and started dribbling it.  
“Oh my God!” she thought. “How am I doing this!?” She kept on dribbling the ball, until she scored a goal, much the amazement of everyone present, not the least of which was Yuki. For the entire game, everyone watched in astonishment as Yuki became the star player, finally finishing 23-0.  
“Oh my God Yuki, how’d you do that!?”  
“Have you been takings steroids or something!?”  
“I dunno…” Yuki replied. “I guess I’m just more talented than I thought!”

When Yuki was finally changed back into her uniform, it was time to head home. Yuki spent the whole walk home not listening to Gentarou talking about the new friends he’d made, instead thinking about what had happened. The Rabbit Hutch had been re-built after she’d wished for it, and likewise, she’d gained inhuman soccer skills. She then thought back to the dream she’d had this morning. About how God had supposedly given her powers. But it couldn’t possibly be true, could it?

Yuki said bye to Gentarou, and headed home quickly. She needed to test this out. She needed to find out if she really had powers. She went straight up to her bedroom, and sat down on her bed. What should she do? God had said she could do anything, but how to test this? She looked over at her bag, and thought of all the homework she had to do tonight. Or did she?  
“Homework…do yourself,” she commanded. Yuki expected nothing to happen, so imagine her surprise when several books flew out of her bag, and onto her desk. She was even more surprised when she saw a pen float over to the books, and start writing on their own. She ran up to them, and saw that the pen was writing her entire essay for her.  
“Oh my God!” She exclaimed. She couldn’t believe it. She had God’s powers! She could do whatever she wanted!

Yuki’s mind started racing at the possibilities of what she could do with her powers. Anything she wanted, she could have. But what did she want? Yuki needed some advice, but who could she ask? She laid down on her bed, and cuddled up with Hayabusa-kun.  
“Hayabusa-kun, you always know what to do…” she said, cuddling him. Wait a second…Yuki sat up, and looked at Hayabusa-kun. She couldn’t…could she? She pointed a finger at him, and focused her power. “Hayabusa-kun…be alive.”

Yuki wasn’t sure it had worked, but then she was shocked to see Hayabusa-kun sit up, and turn to look at her, his eyes full of life.  
“…Hayabusa-kun?” She asked nervously.  
“MOMMY!” He shouted, pouncing on the divine teen. She fell to the floor as Hayabusa-kun shoved her to the floor, trying to kiss her. “I LOVE YOU MOMMY!”  
“What are you doing!?” Yuki shouted.  
“You gave me life! I just wanna hug you and kiss you and say thank you!”  
“Hang on a second!” Yuki said. She stood up, and sat down on her bed. “This is too weird. Maybe this was a mistake.”  
“No mommy! Please don’t take my life away! I love being alive!”  
“Alright, but no jumping on me!”  
“Yes mommy…”  
“And when other people are around, you’ve got to pretend to be dead, okay?”  
“Yes mommy…”

“Good. Now, I need some advice.”  
“What kind of advice, mommy? I’m not too smart…”  
“You’re really smart, Hayabusa-kun!” Yuki said, hugging him tightly. “I just wanna know what you think I should do with my powers.”  
“Well…you’re always touching yourself…between your legs…”  
“Hayabusa-kun! We don’t talk about that!”  
“I’m sorry mommy, it’s just, you always seem to like touching yourself there…maybe you could do that?”  
“I guess I could do that…”  
“And you’re always looking at pictures of Gen-chan while you do it, so maybe you could do it with him?”  
“Hayabusa-kun!”  
“Sorry mommy…”

He had a point though. Yuki was a virgin, but since before puberty she’d wondered what sex felt like, and wanted to experience its pleasure. Now that she was omnipotent, she could. Yuki pulled her tights off, throwing them to the floor. She then pulled her underwear off, followed by her skirt. Her shirt was next, and then, with the removal of her bra, Yuki was totally naked. She positioned herself in front of her bedroom mirror, and looked at her pussy.

“Alright, here goes nothing,” she said, before closing her eyes, and focusing her power. She then snapped them open again, and let out a gasp, as she felt her command take effect. Yuki moaned softly, as she felt a set of fingers begin to rub her pussy. She looked down at herself, and in the mirror, and she could see her vagina being manipulated, but these invisible fingers could not be seen. Yuki moaned, and laid back on the bed as she felt the invisible fingers begin to slide into her, while the thumb caressed her clitoris. “Oh my God…”  
“Mommy, are you okay?” Hayabusa-kun asked.  
“Oh, I’m very okay…” Yuki moaned. She willed, and moaned again as she felt a second set of fingers penetrate her pussy. Between the two sets, they were stimulating just about every single hotspot her pussy had. “Oh God…I’m…I’m…” Yuki let out a loud moan, and spread her legs widely as she had an intense orgasm.  
“Yay, mommy!” Hayabusa-kun cheered as he watched Yuki orgasm. When Yuki’s pleasure finally came to an end, she relaxed, and pulled Hayabusa-kun in for a cuddle. “Mmmmy, yur smthrin me wth yur boobies…”  
“Oh, sorry,” she said, letting him go. “Wow that felt good. I could get used to this God thing.”

“Yuki, dinner!” She heard her mother shout from downstairs.  
“Uh…okay! Coming!” She shouted back. Well, about 30 seconds ago she was. Yuki stood up, and snapped her fingers, dressing her instantly in a pair of comfortable pyjamas. She walked downstairs, and took her place at the dinner table.  
“So did you have a good day at school today?” Her mother asked her.  
“I guess so,” Yuki replied. The best day ever.  
“What’s wrong Yuki?” Her father asked her. “You’re normally so full of spunk!”  
“Sorry dad, I’ve just got a lot on my mind,” Yuki said.  
“A boy?”  
“No dad!” Well, actually, it was. Yuki’s telekinetic masturbation session had gotten her horny, and now she was all fired up for more. So now, her mind was racing with thoughts of Gentarou, and how much she wanted to have sex with him.

Yuki finished her dinner, and headed upstairs, and went back into her room, and got naked again.  
“What are you gonna do now, mommy?” Hayabusa-kun asked.  
“I’m gonna fuck Gen-chan,” Yuki replied. “But I need you to sleep now.”  
“But mommy, I-” Hayabusa began, before falling into a deep sleep.

Right then, to work. Yuki looked at herself in the mirror, and decided that some enhancements were in order. She grabbed hold of her tits, and smiled as she felt them inflate in her hands, until she was sporting a pair of DDs. She then moved her hands down to her pussy, and in one swift motion, all her pubic hair was gone. She then turned around, and stuck her bottom out as she felt it grow slightly. Perfect, she thought. Now to make the call.

“Hey Yuki, what’s up?” Gentarou said as he answered the phone.  
“Oh not much, I was just wondering if you wanted to come round for a sleepover.”  
“Love too Yuki, but I promised I’d help grandpa with some stuff tonight.” That wouldn’t do at all.  
“No Gen-chan, you have to come over,” Yuki said, putting divine power behind her words.  
“Oh…Oh yeah! I’ll be right over then!” Gentarou said, as Yuki put the phone down. She smiled, and got ready for the fun.  
“Hey Gen-chan!” Yuki said excitedly as she opened the door to him. She was dressed in her pyjamas, as was he.  
“Hey Yuki, I brought some snacks!”  
“Awesome, let’s go up to my room!”

Of course, Yuki was hungry, but not for food. They went up to her room, and laid on her bed, watching a movie. Yuki wasn’t interested in the movie though, and instead, she looked over at Gentarou. She eyed up his groin, and noticed that there was a faint hint of his penis visible against the fabric. She wanted more, however.  
“Gen-chan…” she thought, focused her power. “Get hard.”

Gentarou let out a cry, and shot up in bed, as his cock went from 0 to boner in less than a second. Oops, Yuki thought. She’d meant it to a gradual erection, but she did like seeing Gentarou’s bulge.  
“Are you okay?” She asked him.  
“I uh…yeah…can I use your shower?” He asked her.  
“Of course, Gen-chan.”  
“Thanks Yuki.”

Gentarou stood up, and ran to the bathroom. He didn’t really want to shower, he just needed to get away from Yuki while his penis softened again. Why the hell had he just gotten randomly hard like that? He stripped off, allowing his cock free. He’d never been this hard in his life, so what was happening?  
“Gen-chan, you okay in there?” He heard Yuki shout from outside the door.  
“Uh yeah, I’m fine!” Gentarou shouted back, still trying to figure out why his cock wouldn’t soften. “I’ll be out in a minute!”  
“Oh there’s no rush, Gen-chan. Just take as long in there as you think is…pleasurable.” Gentarou let out a cry, and held onto the sink for support as his penis filled with a feeling of intense sexual pleasure. He hung there for a while, feeling his penis become even harder.  
“I mean it, Gen-chan,” Yuki continued. “I know that nice, long showers always give me lots and lots of…pleasure.” Gentarou cried out again, and fell to the floor from the pleasure that penetrated his cock. He heard Yuki giggling as she walked away. Gentarou was just about to get up, when he instead spread his legs, and leaned back in pleasure as his cock exploded in the most intense orgasm of his young life. He felt hot cum pour out of him, and land on his chest, as he could do nothing but lay back and enjoy it.

Meanwhile, Yuki was back on her bed, totally naked, as she watched this all with her mind. It was so hot watching Gentarou cum like that. She wanted to just order him to fuck her, but she decided to be more subtle.  
“Gen-chan, you will start getting horny,” she ordered. “Every second, hornier and hornier.” Yuki then laid back, and watched as Gentarou showered, wondering why his boner wasn’t going away, but wondering more why he was slowly getting more and more excited. Images of sex invaded his thoughts. Fucking, sucking, and…Yuki? He thought about Yuki, about what he wanted to do to her. He reached down to his cock, his mind now completely flooded with sex. Eventually though, he decided he needed Yuki. Without drying off or getting dressed, Gentarou got out of the shower, and ran towards Yuki’s bedroom. He opened the door, and he saw Yuki, laid seductively on the bed.  
“Why hello there, Gentarou,” she said. Gentarou jumped onto the bed, and onto her. The two of them began kissing, Yuki enjoying seeing what it felt like for the first time. It felt nice. As did the feeling of Gentarou’s cock and balls rubbing against her skin. So many new sensations, and Yuki was loving every one of them.

Gentarou flipped Yuki onto her back, and played with her enlarged boobs as they continued making out. Yuki felt Gentarou’s penis at her entrance, and she began humping him. Then, without warning, she felt him slide all the way inside her. And just like that, Yuki was no longer a virgin. It felt different to how she was expecting, but still very, very good. In his lust, Gentarou thrust vigorously, while they both kissed and fondled anything they could get hold of. Yuki willed that when one of them came, they would both cum, which was just in time, as a few seconds later, Gentarou let out a cry of pleasure, and Yuki felt her pussy explode in orgasm, as she felt a thick load of cum (Yuki made sure he’d never run out) shot out of Gentarou’s dick, and into her. Of course, Yuki’s powers meant she’d never get pregnant, so she could simply lay back and enjoy it.

When they finished cumming, they continued kissing, still incredibly horny despite having just had the best pleasure of their lives. With Gentarou still deep within her, Yuki got on top of him. They didn’t say a word, and merely resumed kissing, Yuki bobbing her hips up and down along Gentarou’s length, while he squeezed her ass.

The two of them fucked for hours, to hundreds of orgasms in total. They changed positions every few climaxes, going through the whole roster of sexual positions, including inventing several of their own. It was the early hours of the morning when they finally stopped, and made out in each-other’s arms, before drifting into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm abandoning this story because I lost the file I was working on and I don't want to have to re-write stuff.


End file.
